No soy tu juguete
by Sanlina
Summary: Era díficil de creer que Hikari, aquella dulce niña que tenía por mejor amiga, llevase tanto tiempo jugando con él de aquella forma. Sin embargo, Takeru tenía clara una cosa: él no era cómo los compañeros de equipo de Taichi, no iba a arrastrase.
1. Chapter 1

―¿Recibiste mi mensaje?

―Sí, lo recibí― respondió Takeru con indiferencia

―¿Y por qué no contestaste?― exigió saber ella. Era una chica alta, guapa, de ojos claros y perteneciente al club de animadoras, sin duda una de las más impresionantes a las que el rubio había robado el corazón, que no eran pocas.

―No sé...― evadió él mirando de reojo a Hikari, que estaba a su lado, más ella permanecía con esa tranquila sonrisa, cómo si aquello no fuera con ella y es que, en realidad, no era algo que le afectase, pero Takeru quería que lo hiciese.

No tenía claro cuando había comenzado, cuál había sido el punto exacto en el que tuvo esa estúpida idea de intentar darle celos a la castaña, aunque en verdad no era solo eso, también deseaba dejarle claro que él no era alguien con quién pudiese jugar, que no iba a ser un perrito faldero más, al igual que los compañeros del equipo de fútbol de Taichi.

Takeru siempre había dejado claro sus sentimientos por ella, nunca se lo había dicho directamente, pero era algo conocido por todos, incluso por Hikari. Por eso, cuando la chica comenzó a aprovecharse de esa situación, Takeru decidió que debía demostrarle que no estaría para ella por siempre, siendo así que empezó a hacer guiños, adular y otras muestras de afecto, a cada chica guapa que veía en los pasillos, convirtiéndose inconscientemente en un ligón. Ese nunca había sido su plan, pero llegados a ese punto todo resultaba tan natural que no le desagradaba, más bien todo lo contrario, si Hikari no lo quería, él tenía cómo otras 100 chicas que lo aceptarían sin dudar medio segundo... pero aún siendo así, seguía esperando una respuesta de Hikari, aunque esta solo fuese un gesto de incomodidad en su rostro al verle tontear con otras, solo eso pedía, no era tanto, ¿no?

―¡Takeru, te estoy hablando!― gritó de repente la chica, obligando al rubio al volver a la realidad.

―Ah, perdón, Nozomi... hablamos luego, ¿vale?― respondió comenzando a caminar en dirección a su clase, Hikari arqueó la ceja y se quedó ahí tendida sin saber si debía seguirle o no, aunque tampoco es que pudiese quedarse, sería incómodo quedarse sola con la chica que segundos antes le tiraba los tejos a su mejor amigo sin percatarse siquiera de su presencia.

―¡Pero Takeru!

―Te llamaré luego... quizás― respondió el rubio sin siquiera detenerse o girarse para mirarla a la cara. Hikari resopló y, finalmente, lo alcanzó.

―No deberías hacer esas cosas― regañó.

―¿Te molesta?― cuestionó el muchacho con una sonrisa triunfal en la cara, más esta no tardó en desvanecerse.

―¿A mi? No, ¿debería?

―No que yo sepa... por eso preguntaba...― respondió desanimado.

―Pues no me importa, pero estás jugando con los sentimientos de esas chicas, ¿no tienes ni un poco de empatía? ¿de vergüenza?

―Solo las trato bien, no juego con nadie, a diferencia de otras...― dijo de forma tan directa que era imposible que Hikari no se diese cuenta de lo que insinuaba; más o bien la chica era más tonta de lo que parecía, o prefirió pasarlo por alto.

―Sí juegas, ligas con todas y después las ignoras, ¿alguna vez te vas a dignar a darle una respuesta a alguna o sólo las ves cómo una diversión?

―No tengo porque darles nada, no estoy ligando con ellas.― insistió el chico, ya algo molesto.

―¿Tratas de engañarme a mi o a ti mismo?

―No trato de engañar a nadie, pero si tanto te interesa quizás mañana le pida salir a Hana.

―Ya veo... "quizás".

―¿Insinúas algo?

―Sabes perfectamente lo que insinúo, no vas a hacerlo.

―¿Ah sí? Pues vas a tragarte tus palabras, Yagami― dijo acelerando su paso.

―¿A dónde vas?

―A demostrarte que estás equivocada, y en varias cosas.


	2. Chapter 2

Hikari siguió al rubio, quién había acelerado el paso mientras apretaba los dientes con rabia. No iba a darse la vuelta o parar, sabía que la castaña lo seguía y eso era justo lo que buscaba. Pero por otra parte algo le decía a Takeru que eso no estaba bien, que no podía aprovecharse así de una chica sólo porque Hikari lo hubiese mosqueado... aunque cierto era que siempre hacía lo correcto, siempre buscaba tener contentos a los demás, ya era hora de mostrarse un poco egoísta y buscar su propio beneficio. Hacerle algo así a una hipócrita superficial de las que abundaban en su colegio no era realmente tan reprochable... sin embargo Hana no entraba en esa definición, ¿por qué de todas las chicas tenía que haber dicho esa? Era una muchacha de cabellos dorados y ojos castaños que, aunque iba en el mismo curso que Takeru y Hikari, jamás habían coincidido en la misma clase. La chica era amable, callada e inteligente, aunque eran justo esas cualidades las que te hacen pasar desapercibido en un instituto, sin embargo Takeru se había fijado en ella un día en los pasillos, cuando algunos de sus compañeros del equipo de baloncesto habían decidido utilizarla cómo víctima de sus bromas de mal gusto. Él no hizo nada en el momento, era típico en Hayate, Shin y Haru hacer ese tipo de cosas, humillar a los débiles era el hobby favorito de los populares, aunque esto no era algo que compartiese Takeru. Normalmente simplemente ignoraba esas cosas, pero ver a la chica en el suelo empapada en agua y llorando, no pudo evitar acercarse, dando así inició a una amistad, una amistad no lo suficientemente cercana ya que el chico con apellido Takaishi siempre estaba ocupado o bien con Hikari o con sus admiradoras.

Llegaron a la clase de música, dónde Takeru sabía que Hana se encontraría, ya que disfrutaba practicando a solas con el violín durante los recreos y los profesores le habían permitido usar esa clase para ello.

El rubio miro a Hikari con un gesto de reproche:

―¿Vas a quedarte mirando? Esto es personal.

―Pero si no vas a hacerlo... ¿no?― cuestionó la chica ya algo más tímida y con miedo en sus palabras.

―Sí voy a hacerlo, a no ser que tú tengas algo que decir al respecto.

Hikari apartó la mirada.

―No.. no tengo nada que decir...

―Bien.

―¿Q-qué está pasando?― interrumpió Hana que, como era de esperarse, no entendía absolutamente nada.

―Hana...

―¡No pasa nada! Vámonos, Takeru.

―No.

―No puedes hacer esto, no puedes aprovecharte de esta chica así, ella no es cómo tus animadoras.

―¡¿Aprovecharme?! ¡¿De qué demonios hablas Hikari?! ¡¿Quién demonios te crees que soy?!― soltó lleno de rabia aún a pesar que sabía que sus palabras eran pura hipocresía, odiaba que Hikari lo tratase de ese modo, pero sin embargo esta vez tenía razón, en cierto modo sólo iba a utilizar a Hana...

―Un ligón.― respondió secamente y Takeru apretó los puños con rabia hasta que sus nudillos tornaron a un color blanco.

―Chicos... ¿qué está ocurriendo aquí?― preguntó temerosa Hana acercándose a ambos mientras se mordía la uña del dedo pulgar.

―Hana... yo...― comenzó a pronunciar Takeru, haciendo una pausa para iniciar un debate con su conciencia. Hikari por su parte arqueó la ceja.― ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

―¿E-esto es en serio?― preguntó la rubia incrédula mientras Hikari abría los ojos de par en par y escapaba corriendo de la habitación. Takeru dudó si sonreír, parecía que al fin le había dado celos a la castaña, pero decididamente esta no era la forma de hacerlo... se odiaba por ello.

―S...― hizo una pausa y rectificó―No, lo siento...

―Menos mal.― declaró Hana suspirando aliviada y sentándose en una silla.

―¿Ah? ¿Cómo que menos mal?― cuestionó el rubio ligeramente ofendido y Hana soltó una leve risa.

―Para mi eres cómo un hermano Takeru, no es nada personal, eres guapo y amable, pero no puedo verte con otros ojos que no sean los de un buen amigo o familiar.

―¿De verdad? Yo no sabía que... me alegra significar tanto para ti...

―Oye... ¿y a qué venía todo eso entonces?

―Ah... bueno.. yo... quería pedirte salir para darle celos a Hikari...

―¿Te gusta?

―Mucho...― admitió avergonzado.

―Pues díselo y déjate de juegos, tonto.― dijo cariñosamente.

―Ella ya lo sabe...

―¿Se lo has dicho alguna vez?

―No pero... lo sabe, todo el mundo lo sabe...

―No es cierto, yo no lo sabía. ¿Ves? Tus suposiciones están equivocadas.

―Hana...

―Díselo.

―Pero...

―Díselo.― insistió la rubia y Takeru resopló, emprendiendo camino hacia la puerta.

―Está bien...


	3. Chapter 3

_Voy a ser sincera: no recuerdo lo que tenía en mente para esta historia, no recuerdo siquiera si tenía algo o simplemente iba a al deriva como el 90% de las veces. En definitiva, que voy a improvisar el rumbo que va a tomar._

* * *

Al salir, Takeru apresuró el paso tratando de alcanzar a la castaña, el corazón le latía de manera demasiado acelerada y sus mejillas ya se estaban tornando carmesí ante la mera idea de hacer lo que pretendía.

La encontró finalmente parada frente a su taquilla, simplemente observando el interior.

—¿Hikari?— dijo el rubio al llegar finalmente a su lado.

—¿Mm?

—¿Qué haces?

—Nada. ¿Qué haces tú?

—¿Cómo que qué hago yo?— frunció el ceño con cierto cabreo, esa actitud tan fría no le agradaba en absoluto.

—¿No deberías estar con tu… nueva novia?

—Hikari… yo…

—Deberías ir con ella— respondió secante.

—No, no lo entiendes, déjame explic…

—Vamos, Takeru, ¿a qué esperas? El tiempo corre, aprovéchalo a su lado, que no será mucho el que puedas pasar con ella antes de engañarla con otra— murmuró bajando la cabeza y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de compasión a sí misma. Al chico se le desorbitaron los ojos por la rabia y la agarró por la muñeca obligándola a que lo mirase a los ojos. Nunca antes se había comportado de semejante forma, jamás pensó que hubiese una faceta así dentro de él, al fin y al cabo, era su personalidad calmada lo que tanto lo caracterizaba.

—¿Por qué tienes tan nefasta impresión de mí?

Ella no respondió, sólo apartó la mirada.

—¡Hikari!

—S-suéltame…

—Respóndeme.

—Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces… te aprovechas de esas chicas, ligas con todas cómo si fuésemos trofeos para tu colección.

—¿Cuándo me has visto aprovecharme de nadie, Hikari? ¿Cuándo?

—¿Qué necesidad tienes de piropearlas a todas? ¿De invitarlas a los conciertos de tu hermano? ¿De…?

—Sólo soy amable— interrumpió.

—Para conseguir algo de ellas…

—¡Jamás he hecho nada con ninguna de esas chicas, maldita sea, Hikari!

—No me… grites…— se limitó a responder de manera ausente.

—Hikari…—suspiró rendido y la soltó, arrepentido por la escena que se había formado entre ellos.

El silencio se formó durante unos segundos, segundos que a Takeru se le hicieron eternos. No sabía que decir o hacer, por su mente buscaba en vano las palabras adecuadas para hacerle entender a Hikari que él sólo la amaba a ella, que jamás se acercaría a ninguna otra con alguna intención más allá a la de ser amable.

—Quizás… me haya propasado… Te deseo suerte con Hana— dijo finalmente la castaña rompiendo el silencio.

—No le he pedido salir.

—Te he escuchado hacerlo.

—Rectifiqué nada más irte. Fui un idiota, trataba de darte celos, porque…. eres tú quién me gusta en realidad. — pronunció haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que no le titubease la voz y no pudo evitar morderse los labios al terminar. Hikari separó los suyos para decir algo, pero cambió de idea en el último momento y se marchó.

—Tengo que ir a... otro lugar, tengo prisa, lo siento.— dijo antes de alejarse demasiado. Takeru se planteó seguirla, exigirle una respuesta a sus palabras, pero no fue capaz, se sentía paralizado, eso había sido peor que ser directamente rechazado. ¿No podía simplemente decirle que no sentía lo mismo? ¿Por qué estaba jugando así con él? ¿A caso pretendía fingir que no había escuchado esa confesión que tantos años le había costado decir en voz alta?


	4. Chapter 4

Desde aquel intento fallido de confesión, Takeru no se había atrevido a volver a hablar con Hikari. Hana, que era la única al tanto de lo que había ocurrido, trataba de apoyarle, le decía que no debía tener miedo, si ya se había atrevido a confesarse no debería tener problema ahora en pedir una respuesta, lo más difícil ya estaba hecho. Estas palabras tenían sentido, Takeru lo sabía, pero aún así no se sentía muy capaz. Fue finalmente al tercer día, justo después de que tocase el timbre que daba comienzo a las clases, que el rubio se acercó al pupitre de la menor de los Yagami. Hana tenía razón, tenía derecho a una respuesta, llegados a este punto ya no le importaba si esta era negativa o positiva, pero necesitaba esa respuesta.

―Buenos días, Takeru― pronunció la castaña con una sonrisa como si nada hubiese pasado.

―Me gustas― dijo el rubio de golpe. La chica rompió el contacto visual y tragó saliva.

―He oído que la profesora de literatura no ha venido, es un aliv...― intentó cambiar de tema.

―¿No me has oído? He dicho que me gustas― insistió Takeru arqueando la ceja.

―... no había hecho los ejercicios, la verdad es que no los...

―Me gustas― repitió insistentemente.

―... sabía hacer, me preguntaba si podrías ayud...

―¡Maldita sea, Hikari, no ignores mis palabras!― gritó llamando la atención de toda la clase. Hikari finalmente lo miró a los ojos con una mirada que a Takeru le rompió el alma.

―Takeru...

―No me mires así...― ahora fue él quién tuvo que romper el contacto visual.

―Pues no me digas esas cosas...

―¿Qué tiene de malo que le confiese mis sentimientos a la chica que siempre me ha gustado?

―Creía que yo era diferente a las demás...

―¿Qué?

―No quiero romper nuestra amistad, no quiero convertirme en otro ligue absurdo tuyo. No sé lo que siento por ti, Takeru, sé que me sentí celosa cuando le pediste salir a Hana, quizás por eso me mostré tan distante... pero no quiero ser otra más en la lista de ligues del gran &Takeru Takaishi&.

―Si existiese esa lista estaría vacía. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para hacértelo entender?

―No debes demostrarme nada, las cosas son divertidas tal y cómo están. Me agrada voltearme y ver que me estás mirando, me agrada ir de compras contigo, me agradan las miradas celosas de las chicas que te persiguen porque saben que ellas nunca tendrán una relación tan cercana, me agrada ver esos gestos tuyos mientras mi corazón intenta ordenar sus sentimientos. No quiero dar más pasos.

―Te agrada que sea tu juguete.― respondió fríamente Takeru.

―No quería decir eso...

―Pero es lo que piensas, soy tu juguete, lo he sido desde que me enamoré de ti porque tú siempre has sabido mis sentimientos, ¿me equivoco?

―Takeru...

―Responde.

―Era consciente de tus sentimientos...― admitió mordiéndose el labio.― Pero nunca he tenido la intención de tratarte como a mi juguete.

―Pues es lo que has conseguido.

...

―¿Que tal te ha ido?― preguntó Hana al reunirse con Takeru en el banco del patio en el que habían pasado los recreos juntos esos últimos días.

―¿Eh?― preguntó, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni sabía a qué se refería.

―Con Yagami.

―He corroborado una idea que llevaba tiempo en mi cabeza.― respondió forzando una sonrisa.

―¿A qué te refieres?― preguntó confusa y Takeru sacudió la cabeza a modo de negación.

―No importa. Hikari y yo jamás seremos pareja, eso es todo.

―Lo siento...

―No lo sientas, estoy bien, tranquila― respondió y a ambos los envolvió el silencio, Takeru volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos. Por su mente pasaba una idea totalmente impropia en él, devolverle la jugada a Hikari. Ella decía que se sentía confusa con sus sentimientos, pero que aún así le agradaba ser el centro de su mirada, de su mirada y la de las admiradoras del rubio, ¿entonces por qué no podría Takeru darle la situación inversa? "Eres un ligón, sólo te dedicas a jugar con todas", con esas palabras siempre lo acusaba sin razón, había llegado la hora de demostrarle lo que era ser un ligón, de demostrarle que no era su perrito faldero, que no iba a volver a ser su juguete, que o le daba una respuesta o el Takeru amable se acabaría.

Había llegado la hora de sacar su vena más egoísta y disfrutar un poco de esa cualidad, tan envidiable por todos sus amigos, que tenía de llamar la atención de la mayoría de las chicas de su instituto.


	5. Chapter 5

Un beso, su primer beso, y ni el nombre de la muchacha con la que compartía tal momento se sabía. Tampoco importaba, no estaba muy atento a ella, su mirada estaba descaradamente dirigida a su izquierda hacia la puerta, dónde la imagen inmóvil de Hikari Yagami le observaba. Sonrió, y osó desabrocharle los primeros botones de la blusa a la desconocida, lo que hizo que rápidamente Hikari se marchase de ese lugar. Al ver el triunfo de su plan, apartó a la chica que tenía en brazos y se marchó, mientras ella le miraba atónita.

Había sido una noche extraña, le habían invitado a una fiesta, eventos que él solía rechazar, pero la conversación que había tenido con Hikari le había motivado a asistir, iba a ser tal cuál ella falsamente le describía, y ese era el escenario óptimo para hacerlo.

Unos pantalones vaqueros, una camisa blanca demasiado desabrochada y un sombrero negro; y ya estaba listo para ir. Se sentía extraño, en especial por la poca cantidad de botones que tenía abrochados, pero tomó aire y sólo trató de alejar esos pensamientos, tenía que hacerse valer, no era justo seguir siendo un mero objeto de diversión para la persona a quién más quería en el mundo; dolía, dolía demasiado serlo.

Tras unas horas de ligoteos inocentes, lo que era habitual en él, vio a Hikari, acompañada de un par de chicos que él no había visto antes. Sonrío con malicia y agarró a la muchacha que tenía enfrente de la muñeca y se la llevó a uno de los dormitorios de aquella casa ajena, sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta de aquella habitación, o más que "sin molestarse", lo había hecho a propósito, porque había podido comprobar que Hikari le estaba observando, y pudo deducir que le seguiría a ver que hacía. Acertó. A veces la castaña resultaba demasiado predecible, o era que él la conocía demasiado bien.

Tras haber logrado su plan de ser encontrado por su "víctima" en pleno besuqueo, siguió a Hikari hasta que ella finalmente se detuvo en el jardín de la casa. Al parecer, no se había percatado de que él había ido hasta allí y, aunque en un principio se planteó parar y hablarle con la acostumbrada amabilidad, decidió hacer lo impensable para él: la abrazó desde la espalda y le mordió la oreja, sólo para después susurrar: "te he notado algo celosa, ¿sabes?".

La menor de los Yagami se apartó rápidamente y en menos de un segundo Takeru ya tenía una marca roja en la cara, se había ganado una bofetada.

—¿T-Takeru?– sus gestos eran rudos, pero su voz era como la de un cordero asustado y eso lograba hacer sentir mal al rubio, lograba hacerle sentir la necesidad de parar esa pamplina, pero… aquellas palabras aún rondaban su cabeza: "las cosas son divertidas tal y cómo están. Me agrada voltearme y ver que me estás mirando, (…) me agradan las miradas celosas de las chicas que te persiguen porque saben que ellas nunca tendrán una relación tan cercana". Era desagradable.

—¿Hum?

—… repulsivo— musitó observándole, observando en especial su torso prácticamente al descubierto— ¿N-no eres muy joven para hacer esas cosas?

—¿Hacer el qué? ¿Perder la virginidad? Está bien, deberías probarlo— se burló sin siquiera reconocerse a si mismo por sus palabras.

—¿Tú has…?— cuestionó la muchacha y Takeru se limitó a sonreír. No, no había hecho nada jamás, y ella debería saberlo, ¿en verdad tras tantos años juntos le creía capaz no sólo de hacer aquello sino también de decírselo a la cara? Que no tendría nada de malo de haberlo hecho, pero no era su estilo, sus coqueteos siempre habían mantenido esa inocencia, no por nada había dado sólo un beso contado aún a pesar de tener a medio instituto tras su sombra.

Otra bofetada recibió, y sólo pudo reír. Hikari empezó a temblar, esa actitud… ese no era el chico que ella conocía.

—Tú no eres mi Takeru….

—¿"Mi"?— repitió arqueando la ceja— Quizás tenas razón, porque ya no hay un "mi", "mi juguete", no "mi Takeru", habrás querido decir, ¿cierto? Se acabó eso Hikari.

—¡Estar enfadado conmigo no hace que tengas que comportarte de esta forma, no te entiendo! ¿¡Qué te ocurre!?

—¿Qué… me ocurre? No lo sé, ¿me ocurre algo? Creo que sólo me estoy comportando tal y cómo tú siempre me repites que hago.

—Yo…

—… Te quiero— repitió aquellas palabras que le había dicho en el instituto, nuevamente eran sinceridad, nuevamente era aquel Takeru que él quería abandonar para aleccionarla, pero no podía, al fin y al cabo uno no puede forzarse una nueva personalidad… no eternamente.

—¿Hiciste los deberes de literatura?— preguntó recordando esa conversación. Lo hizo con dulzura, aún a pesar que para Takeru esa era una burla. ¿Lo estaba haciendo a propósito? ¿Podía ella ser tan maquiavélica? No… ella no…

Jamás pensó que tendría en su mente un calificativo así para Hikari Yagami pero… en esos momentos la única palabra que le llegaba a la mente referente a ella era "odiosa".

* * *

 _Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin escribir de Digimon... ya no sigo Tri, logró cabrearme lo suficiente; realmente dudo que escriba fics de Adventure en bastante tiempo pero... ya que volví tras un gran periodo de inactividad (los estudios y la pereza me pudieron) creía que lo justo era al menos actualizar también esta historia._

 _Siento si me han quedado muy OoC, pero tened en cuenta que Takeru está dolido y Hikari "confusa", ninguno actúa con racionalidad (yo poniendo excusas a mi mala escritura... genial)._


End file.
